hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
2018
was Hollyoaks's twenty-fourth year of production. Events Hollyoaks events *9th January - Diane Hutchinson is hit by a car in a tunnel. The car crashes into the Maalik family's car. *10th January - As a lorry approaches their car, Misbah Maalik is forced to choose which one of her children to save. She saves Yasmine, however Imran manages to escape and subsequently falls out with his mother over her choice. *17th January - Glenn Donovan is beaten unconscious with a metal bar by Trigger. *22nd January - Oliver Morgan arrives in the village to find his father Luke. (First appearance of the character) *26th January - Maggie Kinsella dies from pneumonia caused by cancer. *13th February - Sinead O'Connor and Laurie Shelby marry off-screen. *8th March - Trigger is fatally shot by Glenn Donovan. *27th March - Ryan Knight murders Geoff Thorpe by strangling him. (Final appearance of the character) *28th March - Adam Donovan sets fire to 26 Leigh Road on the orders of his father, Glenn. *29th March - Adam Donovan rescues his brother, Jesse Donovan, from the fire at 26 Leigh Road after discovering that Jesse and Goldie McQueen were inside the house. The bedroom explodes just as Adam and Jesse make it out of the house. *19th April - Peri Lomax finds her homeless friend, Dean, dead from hypothermia. *7th May - During a struggle with Harry Thompson, Ryan Knight falls into the river. He begs Harry to help him out but Harry leaves him and Ryan drowns. (Final appearance of the character) *18th May - Sienna Blake is stabbed by her daughter Nico Bradley, but it is later revealed that she survives. *23rd May - Glenn Donovan shoots dead his son, Adam, after Adam reports Glenn's criminal antics to the police. *9th June - Carl Costello is hit over the head and bludgeoned to death by an unknown assailant. (Final appearance of the character) *10th June - Fran Hathaway suffers a cardiac arrest and dies. (Final appearance of the character) *20th June - Nico Bradley dies from head injuries sustained during a fight with Leela Lomax and Sienna Blake. Leela had knocked Nico unconscious when Nico hit her head on the coffee table, but regained consciousness. She attacked Sienna, who threw a doorstop which struck Nico in the head, killing her. (Final appearance of the character) *23rd October - Ste Hay and Harry Thompson marry. Sinead O'Connor is horrified when Diane Hutchinson informs her of the wedding. (First appearance of the character since 2015) *24th October - Tegan Lomax is crushed by a falling tree branch. Lily McQueen is trapped when the footbridge collapses. *25th October - Tegan Lomax dies of a cardiac arrest. *26th November - Tegan Lomax's funeral takes place. Leela Lomax proposes to Louis Loveday and he accepts. *27th November - Ste Hay is beaten up by Imran Maalik. Ste's food truck catches alight and explodes. *31st December - Walter Deveraux arrives in the village to visit his daughters, Simone Loveday and Martine Deveraux. (First appearance of the character) Real life events *22nd June - Vikki Tennant's final episode as series producer airs. *17th September - Hannah Sowden's first episode as deputy series producer airs. Major storylines Cast changes Debuts See also: Category:2018 debuts. Returns See also: Category:2018 returns. Departures See also: Category:2018 departures. Episodes See also: Category:2018 episodes. See also *Category:2018 minor characters *Category:2018 births *Category:2018 marriages *Category:2018 deaths Category:2000s Category:2018